1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a vacuum chamber system of a coating apparatus and a coating method using the same, and more particularly, to a vacuum chamber system of a coating apparatus and a coating method using the same that can improve the quality of products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a coating apparatus includes a coating solution inlet and a coating solution outlet. If a coating solution is supplied to the coating solution inlet of the coating apparatus, it is sprayed through the coating solution outlet along a coating solution flow path. In this instance, coating is performed while a base material is transferred in one direction at the side of the coating solution outlet.
When thin-film coating or high-speed coating is performed in the coating of the base material, a coating bead of the coating solution is pushed from an upstream side to a downstream side in the direction in which the coating is performed with respect to the base material. Therefore, the shape of the coating bead is modified, and accordingly, the coating may not be performed.